UA:Enchanter Variants
Enchanter Variants Charmer, schemer, deceiver, pacifist: An enchanter can be all of these and more. As a practitioner of one of the most subtle schools of magic, an enchanter might charm a guard into opening a well-defended gate that fifty warriors couldn't take by force. Good-aligned enchanters use their powers to seek out truth and encourage others onto the path of good, while their evil counterparts bend others' minds at their whim and gather personal power as rapidly as possible. Campaigns that eature a large amount of social scenarios, political intrigue, or investigation benefit greatly from the inclusion of variant enchanters. These spellcasters, skilled in the manipulation of others and capable of concealing their own identities, make excellent villains and manipulators, or even investigators skilled at using magic to draw the truth out of opponents. Players and DMs alike should also consider the ramifications that enchantment spells and similar effects have on a game world. Is casting charm person legal? Is a character legally responsible for actions taken while charmed? Do most of he campaign's inhabitants know that the enchantment effects exist? Are there folk remedies that supposedly provide protection against enchantment effects? Do they actually work? Having ready answers to these and similar questions not only adds consistency to the game, but also clarifies and highlights the role of the enchanter. Cohort Upon reaching 6th level, an enchanter using this variant gains the service of a loyal cohort of the player's choice (with the DM's approval). The cohort is a 4th level character when first gained; after that point, follow the normal rules described in the Leadership feat(page 106 of the d20 System) to determine the cohort's level, but treat the enchanter's level as being two lower than normal. The enchanter doesn't gain any followers from this ability. If the enchanter selects the Leadership feat, he attracts followers as normal, the penalty to the enchanter's effective level is eliminated, and the enchanter automatically cqualifies for the "special power: modifier to his Leadership score. An enchanter using this variant permanently gives up the ability to obtain a familiar. Social proficiency (Ex) Enchanters using this variant are as proficient at manipulating others through mundane means as they are at influencing their minds magically. Add the following skills to the character's list of wizard class skills: Bluff, Diplomacy, Gather Information, Intimidate, and Sense Motive. The enchanter also gains a +2 competence bonus on checks involving one of these skills (player's choice) every five levels (5th, 10th, 15th, and 20th). This bonus can only be applied once to each skill. An enchanter using this variant does not gain bonus feats for advancing as a wizard. Extended enchantment (Su) Enchanters using this variant ensnare the minds of others more easily with their magic, and as a result their enchantment spells last longer than those cast by other spellcasters. Once per day, plus one additional time per two class levels gained above 1st, an enchanter using this variant can cast a spell from the enchantment school as if it were enhanced by the Extend Spell metamagic feat. This enhancement does not affect the spell's level. This ability cannot be used to extend a spell with a duration of concentration, instantaneous, or permanent. An enchanter using this variant does not gain additional spells per day for being a specialist wizard.